Like Nothing Before
by MudbloodWriter
Summary: The first in a Trilogy! Ron and Hermione -Finally- show their affection towards one another, but are both game or will it end in Disaster?


Like nothing before.

She was breathing heavily after her run to the Lake and back to the Gryffindor girls' community bathroom, keeping healthy and fit was high on her agenda recently. Drying off and stepping into a silk robe, she entered her bedroom to dawn some jeans and her favourite grey, woollen jumper.  
>Turning to look in the mirror Hermione saw a slender, youthful figure with uncontrollable hair, pale complexion and light brown eyes. Displeased with the girl looking back at her she pulled a deep purple bottle from her drawers and dropped 4 droplets into the tangled mess of golden brown hair and three droplets rubbed into her skin, the reason for this activity was she had arranged a study date with Ron Weasley. Normally she wouldn't have bothered but recently something 'magical' had been appearing between the pair and she started to notice him in was she had previously glanced over, for example- the way his nose wrinkled when he laughed, his freckled gently arranged across the bridge of his nose and dispersing across his pale, perfect cheeks... checking the time, she scooped up several books and her scarf before exiting the common room and headed towards the Library.<p>

Her heart was pounding in her mouth as she fiddled with the perfectly formed curls that sat on her shoulder. Hearing footsteps in the distance, Hermione turned to see Ron approaching, hands in his pockets head down but she could see a smile on his face. Her heart was racing, as she opened her mouth to speak Ron spoke first  
>"H-Hermione... I didn't think you would come..." he blushed slightly looking her straight in the eyes,<br>"Ronald, of course I would! Admittedly – this is an odd time to meet but... "She placed her left hand on his arm, she awkwardly smile, "shall we?" she asked softly as he linked her arm through his and he lead her to a bench in the Library.

Several hours later, Ron had been tutored to his limits and Hermione was getting fidgety  
>"Fancy going for a walk?" asked Ron offering her a hand to pull her up, taking it, her heart raced faster again. He smiled sensing the change in temperature she was experiencing. She looked him straight in the face before he released her hand. Ron was now carrying her books and they were engrossed in conversation;<br>"I'm not saying he is better than you Ron! I am saying he looks more confident!" Hermione laughed, Ron was pretending to ignore her, stopping abruptly, Hermione tripped over her own feet.  
>"Ron you are such a child! Ron? Ronald look at me!" Hermione grabbed the sides of his face with both hands and pulled it towards hers. The two simply stared into one another's eyes; motionless, just about breathing. Hermione made the first move, she stood on her tiptoes to be at perfect eyelevel with a very nervous looking Ron, he couldn't resist any longer, he kissed her straight on her rosy lips, she flinched due to his unexpected actions but soon found herself caught up in the passion of the moment. Kissing back, she pulled him closer, entwining her arms behind his neck. In response Ron ran his hands down her back and placed them onto her hips. The kissing intensified and soon Hermione could taste the sweetness of her own blood from her lip. Suddenly Ron pulled back,<br>"We should move out of sight, someone may see us" he whispered close to her ear, his lips grazed her lobe causing a sensational shiver down her spine. Overrun by the hormones and feeling of need that she pushed him back against a wall in the shadows. Ron started to stroke her hair as she kissed the hollow of his neck, her body pressed firmly against his, he gently pushed his hips against hers and the two were in perfect harmony.

Rom slowly slipped his hand between his and Hermione's body and slipped it up her jumper. His hands were cold making her jolt between the wall and his body. Pushing aside her bra and supporting her with his hands, Hermione moved her hands to the waistline of his worn jeans, playing with his belt buckle. Hearing the click indicating it was undone she slipped her hands between the cotton of his shorts and the Denim of his jeans. She let a small, elegant moan escape her lips as he tightened his grip. He lifted her body up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He slid his free hand into her cotton underwear; she let out a large exhale of air before biting his collarbone lightly to prevent anything louder escaping. Moving her trembling hands around the back of his thighs he inhales sharply and she grinned into the darkness. He started to kiss the nape of her neck and collarbone as she dug her nails in. The two were experiencing something neither had before. The two were so involved in one another that neither heard the approaching footsteps until Ron came up for air and Hermione let another moan escape her thin lips. The two saw the shadow on the wall increase in side, indicating someone was approaching. The two sprang apart and Hermione regained her footing after being dropped from around Ron's' waist. He sorted out her jumper as she buckled his belt quickly in the dark,  
>"Right Ron, I'm glad I could help you with that." Hermione said formally to cover their tracks.<br>"Yeah thanks, you certainly helped me with that!" Ron laughed as Hermione elbowed him to keep him on track. Filch and his devilish cat passed by and Hermione took the regained freedom to take Ron's hand and lead him back to the Common room. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slid his hand into her front pocket.


End file.
